Kowai Blood
by grachiel101
Summary: The sequel to Kawaii Blood! This sequel twists the original even more when the true traitors are revealed. Kaname and Ichijo make their grand appearance, but they are hiding something... Betrayal, hatred, lust, greed, envy, and even love... can these emotions taint even the purest of hearts? Good or evil; none matters in this story anymore! Only the strongest bonds with prevail!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Kowai Blood is the sequel of Kawaii Blood I am beginning to work on. I'm sorry I kept going back and forth and confusing you, but I finally decided to actually finish the story completely with the sequel. This is to be the prologue of "Kowai Blood", which means "frightening blood", and I hope that you will like it!**

* * *

A blond haired boy stared out of the window of a room high up on what seemed like a tower. His emerald green eyes were clouded with worry and anxiety. His face, which was usually bright and full of light more than any other vampire, was extremely dark and sunken with shadows. The boy lightly touched the glass with his fingertips as the morning sun peeked out from the horizon. He blinked his eyes shut painfully, the nocturnal side of him not used to the sudden exposure of bright light.

"Close those curtains, Takuma-kun," A playful, yet dark voice ordered from the shadows on the other side of the room.

Obediently, the blond vampire closed the thick curtains that were velvet red. He sighed and turned to the man who spoke and asked, "Is it time?"

A dim light shone in the corner of the room. It was turned on by the one who had commanded Takuma Ichijo to cover the window. The light revealed the face of a man in his early twenties, with light brown hair and mischievous gleaming eyes. He said, "Yes… It is time. _She_ told us so many years ago to go to her at this year when the sun first comes out for spring."

"_She_? It has only been a year and a half since things have died down at the academy," Ichijo mentioned with a calm, yet sorrowful voice. "_She_ miscalculated."

"No… _she_ calculated perfectly… Too bad, Takuma Ichijo… you've been pulled into this farce by the same woman you thought was pitiful so many years ago," the voice of a young, yet mature boy spoke from the corner of the room. He had short auburn hair and wore noble clothes that looked very expensive. An air of pride and confidence surrounded the boy, who looked around 12 years old, as he twirled two chess pieces in his hands. One was the white queen, which was held in one hand, and the other was the black queen that was held in the other hand.

"For a little boy, you sure talk big to an aristocrat vampire," The brown haired man teased.

"What can I say? I am a vampire too of the same status, anyhow," the auburn haired boy chuckled. "Besides, human,* weren't you supposed to be dead around one and a half years ago?"

The man shrugged. Takuma Ichijo headed for the door to the room with brisk steps and smiled a smile that had no feeling whatsoever. He said, "Let's go then, shall we?"

The man with the light brown hair trudged out of the room, grabbing his long coat on the way out. The boy got up from his seat and stared out of the window and muttered to himself, "How ironic… _she_ chose the start of spring which symbolizes the rebirth of warm weather and hope.. far different from the cold harsh winter."

He smirked and walked out of the dark room, stuffing the two chess pieces he was holding into his pockets, "I wonder who _she _will be like when I meet her again? The white queen or the black queen?"

The dim light that had desperately tried to brighten the room put itself out, right before the two vampires and the human left the dark chamber up high at the peak of a tower.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you like it or not! If you do not like it and do not wish for a sequel, I will not continue it. If I get positive results and reviews, I will continue the sequel, so please give me feedback! Thank you! ^0^**

***~ used to be a blank space, but I fixed it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: One and a Half Years

**By the way, in the story, all large chunks of italics(usually chapters) will be from Zero's point of view. Therefore, the story will switch from third person to Zero's point of view per chapter or every few chapters. Thank you!**_  
_

* * *

_"Chou... Chou!" Yuuki called out to her softly, shaking her awake from her slumber on the floor of her dorm._

_"Mmh.. C'mon, Ryuu, let me sleep some more..." Chou Suzuki grumbled, turning away from the pureblood princess._

_I flinched at the sound of that man's name. Why did she have to say his name? She has me, after all. I went up to Chou's sleeping body and gave her a sharp kick to the side. I knew I should treat her with more delicacy, but the sickening feeling of my own girlfriend muttering another man's name in her sleep destroyed all my good intentions._

_"Uh, dammit, I told you already..." Chou growled and sat herself up. She rubbed her eyes furiously like a child and looked up at Yuuki, then at me. Her eyes widened when our gazes met each other's. "Uh.. Hi, Zero... Why are you in my room?"_

_I glared down at her, not even bothering to hide my growing annoyance. I didn't reply to her question, knowing that if she had enough intuition, she would remember the reason why I was upset. I swear, Chou is not cute at all._

_Chou stared back at me with blank eyes, her head tilted a bit to the left. I could tell she was trying to figure out the reason why I was so mad at her. Yuuki also looked up at me with a helpless expression. I can't help but compare Chou with her. I've known Yuuki the longest, and she has been taking care of me ever since I entered the Cross household... But she has a horrible sense of judgment for men. Still, I can't help but be drawn to her more than I am to Chou.. And recently, my actions have been showing it._

_A light gleamed in Chou's green eyes when her face brightened up. She smacked her fist on her palm and exclaimed, "I remember now! A while ago, we were hunting for level E's, then midway, I became super tired and snuck back... To the dorm... By... Myself... And... Slept..." Chou's expression grew more solemn as her speech became softer and weaker. She looked up at me with wide eyes full of guilt and asked, "Erm... So how was it? Did you end up killing them all?"_

_I sighed, anger boiling inside of me. I've never lost my temper on a girl before, not even on Yuuki... Chou is the first person ever next to Kaname who got on my nerves. I sometimes wonder why I chose her in the first place. "Whatever..." I grumbled softly, marching out of the room._

_"Ah! Zero, wait!" Chou called out, but I ignored her and stomped off. I could hear Yuuki's voice trying to comfort her as I left._

_It has been about a year and a half since we started dating. At first, we got along fine, going on a numerous amount of tiring dates and kissing... Now, it was total chaos. Ever since Kuran left Yuuki, I started to become mores attracted to her than ever. I wanted to comfort her, hold her in my arms, lightly bit her smooth neck... While I have these kinds of fantasies, I still love Chou. _

_I looked around to see that I was outside the building and I headed over to the stables to cool down my head. I stepped inside and turned to White Lily, who greeted me by chomping on my silver hair._

_"Hey! I told you to stop it! I'm going to become bald because of you!" I growled, shoving her gently away before muttering to myself, "I'm practically bald already..."_

_"Um... Zero?"_

_I didn't even bother to turn towards who called out to me from the entrance of the stables. Pretending not to hear her, I climbed into a mountain of hay next to White Lily's stall and lied down on it. I could feel the straws stabbing at my back, but I didn't bother to pat them down, knowing that it would be useless._

_"Zero...!" the voice whispered again, now more urgently. I could tell without looking that the white mare was glaring the newcomer with intense hate. She snorted through her nose and stomped on the ground angrily, as if she was annoyed by the girl who called out to me._

_I sighed, turning onto my side, and replied, "What is it, Chou?"_

_"I... I... I'm sorry!" All hesitation that were shown in her actions before became nonexistent when Chou rushed into the stables and jumped on top of me. I could feel her warm half-blood body pressed against mine as she snuggled close and apologized over and over, "Zero! I'm sorry! Forgive me!"_

_I hunched my shoulders, not even looking at her while she pleaded desperately. The wailing continued. _

_"ZEROOO!"_

_"I got it already! I forgive you..." I muttered._

_"Yay! I love you, Zero!" Chou purred, hugging me tightly._

_"Yeah..." I trailed off, finally turning to look at her face. A shudder rattled down my spine as I stared at the hideous sight in shock. Blood was pouring out of Chou's eyes, mouth, and nostrils as she smiled down with me, her green eyes now darkening to a smoky black._

_"I love... you..." she rasped, her opened mouth revealing an empty black hole as she came closer._

* * *

_Just before her lips touched mine, I woke out of my dream. My eyes flew open as I sat up abruptly, knocking my forehead into someone else's as I did so._

_"Ow... That hurt, dammit..." Chou growled, rubbing her sore head._

_I quickly looked around myself to see that we were outside underneath the shade of a tree in full bloom. The orange pink sky indicated that it was nearly evening. I ruffled my hair as I stared down at the ground, taking some time to remember that I had been previously sleeping with my head rested on Chou's lap when I woke up from my nightmare and hit foreheads._

_"Geez.. And you were sleeping so soundly, too.. What was it, a nightmare?" she asked._

_I nodded and replied, "It's nothing, really..."_

_I turned towards her to see that a book was opened up in her palms. She glanced up at my eyes , seeming to notice what I was staring at, and explained, "It's an old storybook about half-bloods whose parent is a pureblood. I've never met any other than myself but there are a lot of stories about them, so I decided to read some."_

_I gazed up at her face now, making sure no blood was seen. I did not want to see her look like my nightmare image in real life. Ever. A long awkward silence stretched between us, causing Chou to start fidgeting. She clasped her hands together on her lap and smiled, "Hey, did you know that it's really hard to kill a half-blood? Apparently, you can't use normal vampire weapons on them and have to light them on fire for a really long time. Then, their limbs get twisted off."_

_She blinked rapidly, seeing my slightly disgusted face, and stammered, "Well, that just means that I'm pretty tough, you know? It's not like I'll do that to myself anyways! Ahahahaha..."_

_Another long silence covered us like a blanket as we just stared at each other with wide eyes. Chou laughed a bit before staggering to her feet, bending and stretching her legs to release them from their long sleep. She grinned again as she stretched her arm out to me, her beautiful long black hair falling past her shoulders._

_"Let's go back. If we stay here too long, Yuuki will worry," she said._

_I reached up to her and took her hand, amazed by the soft warmness of it before I also got up on my feet. I let her lead me back to the academy building as I wondered why I ever doubted my love for Chou. I silently grit my teeth, regretting the fact that in those years that I've met and dated her, I have never told her "I love you"._

* * *

_"Where have you been, you two? I was so worried..." Yuuki exclaimed as soon as Chou and I stepped into the dorm building._

_Chou yawned ignorantly, not bothering to hide her gaping yawn as Yuuki rambled on. She said, "You know, Yuuki, you sound a lot like a housekeeper."_

_"I do not-"_

_"Have you found Kaname yet?" Chou cut in._

_Yuuki stopped and shook her head sadly, her eyes now filled with loneliness. I gave Chou a quick glance, trying to say "Why did you mention him?" through my glare. Chou ignored my message and sighed, "Just give up on him, already. Knowing him, he won't be back for long. Yuuki, it already has been a year and a half since everything cooled down and you're still looking for him. In human age, you're 17 already so find a romantic love life... Like me!" Chou smiled again and hugged me tightly._

_Yuuki stared at her with an exasperated expression while I shrugged Chou off roughly before heading off._

_"Whatever..." I muttered as I walked off, my nightmare repeating itself over and over as it clouded my mind._

* * *

_"Zero! Zeroooo!" A familiar voice called out to me early in the morning the next day. The calls were followed by rapid knocks._

_I crawled out of my bed and peeked out the windows to see that it was still dark and the sun had barely begun to rise. I slowly got up and staggered to the door of my room, not bothering to change clothes, and opened it. Chou's bright smile greeted me._

_"Yo! We have some vampire slayin' to do!" she greeted._

_"Good morning to you too..." I grumbled, muffling a yawn._

_"Ah! Good morning!" Chou replied back before slapping a notice lightly onto my chest. "It's a trio of level E's this time, so you better get ready!"_

_I took the letter and skimmed through it, already feeling the weariness taking its toll, and shut the door to change._

_"You know, it's not very nice to shut the door in your girlfriend's face without saying anything," she said, her voice slightly muffled by the door._

_"I'm changing," I responded, stripping off my shirt and putting a new one on. Then, I pulled on my casual pants._

_"Really? Open up! I want to see your abs!"_

_The blood drained from my face as she said this. I already knew what was coming up next._

_"Hmm... Now that I think about it, we haven't done anything farther than kissing... Wow, what have we been doing these past years?" she paused briefly and continued, "That's right... You haven't even told me that you love me-"_

_I shoved the door open, cutting her speech with my sudden move. I grabbed my hunter gun that was next to the sink and said, "Let's go."_

_Chou beamed and saluted before skipping off, leading the way. I glanced at her dark attire and dagger that was strapped to her right leg. I glanced down at he hands, reminding myself not to et too close to her when she was hunting because she still had her poison ability. Judging from the outside, Chou looked fine but when I gazed at her face, her eyes gave off a sad glint that had become the usual as time passed._

_"I'm coming too," a soft voice exclaimed, making Chou come to a sudden halt. I could see dread already shadowing her face. Yuuki calmly walked over to us at the entrance of the academy building, wielding Artemis, her spear._

_"Just let us do our job, Yuuki. We're vampire hunters, and it's not like we're going on a fancy tea party," Chou growled pointedly._

_"It won't hurt for one more in the party," Yuuki pressed._

_Chou looked over at me and I couldn't help but feel cornered. I sighed and said, "Just stay here, Yuuki. It's way too dangerous for you out there. Chou and I can take care of it ourselves."_

_"But it's so boring here!" She pouted, puffing her cheeks._

_Chou huffed and walked off, "Do whatever you want."_

_I gave Yuuki a stern glare as if to order her to stay, and also left her._

_..._

_"Zero! It's coming!" Chou's warnig buzzed in my ear. I held the Bloody Rose up in front of me, my finger readily resting on the trigger._

_"I know..." I muttered. The earbud I was wearing on my left ear was one of the new equipment Chou and I got to help us communicate while we hunted level E's. The microphone attached to my jacket helped make the set._

_I could already smell the vampire heading my way with Chou's scent following closely behind it. The speed of it was incredible, but clumsy. I could tell that Chou had already wounded it before giving chase. The level E was now in my sights. I gently pulled back the trigger, waiting for the exact moment to shoot. The inhuman thing bounced off the walls of the alleys where we were hunting and pounced at me, its jaws opening wide as its claws reached out, trying to slice my neck. Just before I shot it in the head, a giant spear came flying out of nowhere and nailed the level E in the head, slicing open it's skull._

_I looked to the side to see that Yuuki was there, smiling triumphantly as the vampire crumbled to dust._

_"What are you doing here?" I growled._

_Yuuki ignored me and dashed off towards the direction where the monster came from._

_"Oi!" I yelled, but she was already gone. I grumbled inwardly, shaking my head as I leaned against the wall of the alley, pulling out a few blood tablets from my pocket. "Where's Chou?" I wondered to myself before popping them in my mouth. Just when the tablets went down my throat, a shrill scream pierced the air._

_I hurriedly ran off to the source of the sound, holding my gun tightly in my hands._

* * *

_"Chou! Yuuki... Yuuki!" I yelled, bursting into a partly demolished building. I headed into the nearest room and there stood Yuuki and Chou in the center while her hand was embedded deeply into the body of a level E. A pile of dust near the doorway showed what had happened to the other one. I rushed over to them and grabbed their shoulders._

_"Are you two okay?"_

_Yuuki nodded feebly while Chou roughly tugged her arms out of the body of ash and held her hand in front of her face. Blood soaked her sleeves as well as the shoulder of her jacket where deep hole marks ripped through the fabric._

_"Chou! Your shoulder...!" I trailed off. I was surprised by how she could let a level E bite her, especially during a mission._

_"Zero, I-!" Yuuki started to say. Chou glared at her coldly as soon as she started to speak and slapped her across the face with her blood covered hand. Red streaks stained Yuuki's cheeks as her own blood was mixed in through the light cuts made by Chou's nails of poison._

_"You idiotic bitch... Didn't we tell you to just wait!? Can't you even complete a simple task!? Now look at what you've done!" Chou scolded in a loud voice._

_"Chou..." I said._

_"It could have all gone smoothly, but you just had to butt in! No wonder why Kaname left you behind! You're completely useless!"_

_"Chou!" I yelled, my voice overpowering hers. A tense atmosphere filled the air until it was thick enough to smother somebody. The silence grew between us as Chou's glare now moved onto me and mine, to her._

_After a while, Chou sighed and her eyes softened, now full of sorrow. It was clear whose side I was on in the argument. She clenched her fists and trudged to the entrance, not bothering to look back as she said, "The poison is weak, so it will only sting... I'm leaving first."_

_With that, she dashed out, and when she did, I saw a thin stream of tears flowing out of the corner of her eyes._

_As soon as she disappeared, Yuuki sighed and asked me, "Chou-chan... She really doesn't like me, doesn't she?"_

_I looked down at her without a reply, not able to deny it. It was true. In the beginning, Chou had been alright with the relationship between me and Yuuki, but lately, she had become extremely touchy. I knew that the both of us did not want to break up, but our chaotic ties have nearly ended it more than once._

_I reached out my hand to pat her on the head, but I pulled back and lightly rested my palm on her shoulder for a split second before heading for the door. "We should head back, too. There's no point for us to stay here any longer."_

_Yuuki nodded and we left the place with clouded hearts._

* * *

_As soon as we stepped into Cross Academy, I walked to the infirmary near the headmaster's office. I cautiously stepped towards the partly opened door and just when I was about to enter, Chou's frustrated growl made me stop._

_"Go away, Zero. I really don't want to see you right now."_

_I ignored her command and stayed at the doorway as I watched her strip her top clothes to treat her wound. When she only had her bra on, I could see the deep teeth marks covered with blood that were made by the level E. The scars had already clotted up, but the blood remained wet and aromatic. I clenched my fists, repeatedly telling myself not to lunge at her and lick up the blood._

_Chou picked up a roll of wide bandages and some gauze and wiped her shoulder with warm water. Then, she dried it by patting some paper towels on the wound and pressed the cotton onto it. She glared at me and said, "If you're not going to leave, come over here and help me out."_

_I did so and helped her wrap the bandage around her chest and shoulders. Chou flexed her arms to see if she could still move them and sat down on a chair, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket._

_When I stared at it quizzically, she explained, "I just want to try it out... Ryuu used to always do it."_

_She lit it up using a match and gazed up at me as she took a long drag. I flinched when she mentioned Ryuu and an expression of slight annoyance appeared on my face. Seeing this, a satisfied smile appeared on Chou's lips. She coughed roughly from the smoke, her whole body quaking as she glared at the cigarette and ground the stub onto the counter of the sink nearby. _

_"You know, you can end it with me if you want," she said. "I won't stop you."_

_I blinked rapidly, staring at her with blank eyes._

_"It will never work out if the feelings aren't mutual. I can't stop you from having fantasies of pureblood chicks.. I mean chick. And don't ask me how I know, 'cause I know just by seeing how you look at her. Also..."_

_I let her drone on while I was occupied with my own hurricane of thoughts and feelings. Did she really think that our feeling weren't mutual? And what does she know? She... She...!_

_I brusquely grabbed Chou's wrist and pinned her to the counter, my body towering over her lean figure. I grit my teeth, now full of rage and frustration._

_"So you think I've spent all my life chasing only after Yuuki? How dare you say that our feelings aren't mutual? Who are you to judge my feelings and thought? Who the hell do you think you are, intruding on my relationships and trying to wry every single secret out of me!?" I snarled loudly, my fingers gripping her wrists so hard that purple bruises started to dot her pale skin._

_A single tear escaped the edge of Chou's eye as she looked up at me, her gaze full of shock, disappointment, anger, sorrow, and fright. Her bottom lip trembled as she took deep ragged breaths._

_She finally spoke in a soft voice, "I...I... I'm your girlfriend... I get jealous and possessive over you because I'm your girlfriend... I-Is that wrong?"_

_I gasped and loosened my grip, stupefied by what I had done. What was I thinking, letting out my frustrations on her? She wasn't the one at fault. Chou pushed herself off the counter, her bandaged shoulder now bleeding heavily once more. I must've wrenched her arm too much. I reached my hand out to her, my heart now aching because of the expression she wore._

_Chou flinched at my touch and backed away from me as fast as she could. Every tear she shed made me want to tear my heart out but the expression she had when she looked at me made me want to be tortured forever in the depths of hell. It was the expression of pure fear and shock._

_"Chou..." I called to her softly, but she retreated, dashing out of the room as she grabbed her clothes along the way. I sighed and sat down on the cold floor, pushing my hand against my forehead._

_"What am I doing?" I muttered to myself._

* * *

**Yeah! First chapter! I'm sorry if I confused you readers with the switching of point of view thing... I read it in "A Bend in the Road" by Nicolas Sparks and I wanted to try it out :3 . Please tell me what you think! Thank you!**_  
_

**Also, because I want to post long chapters, updates will be very slow, so please bear with me! X3**


	3. Chapter 3: Envy

Chou raced out of the room, clutching her shirt and jacket to her chest. She hurriedly draped her jacket around her shoulders and ran even faster, not daring to look back. _What happened?_ she thought to herself. _What happened in that time that we've dated? Is my love not enough? Just because I've been gone for a year... we still had six months together! So why?_

Frightening thoughts and situations came thundering into her brain as she ran. The shadows lengthened as the dim candle lights along the corridors lit up and the sky grew dark outside. However, Chou kept running and running. She didn't even care where she was going or where her light feet led her. Even the slow weight growing on her legs from fatigue didn't stop her. She just knew that she had to get away; from life, from love, from troubles... from Zero. Her moment of free flight was abruptly cut off when she smashed head first into someone else. They fell down together and Chou could hear the victim's small "oomf" when he landed on his back.

"Hey, watch where you're going... Chou?" Aidou Hanabusa rubbed the back of his head as sat up. It seemed as if he hurt his head too. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The girl immediately tackled him, hugging the vampire tightly around his chest.

"Um.. hey... Whoa! How come you were running around without a shirt?"

Chou didn't answer and Hanabusa sighed and tried to push her off gently. Her arms didn't budge. When he was about to pry the girl off forcefully, Hanabusa heard muffled sobs as Chou cried into his uniform. He could already feel the tears soaking the front of his shirt.

_Seriously... _Hanabusa thought, pulling Chou's jacket closer to her neck to cover her chest. _What do you want me to do in these kinds of situations? Just because Kiryuu isn't treating you right..._

* * *

"Sorry... Aidou..." Chou sniffed, holding a mug of warm hot chocolate tightly in her hands.

"Ah.. it's fine. I'm used to it, already," he replied, managing a small smile. _She's drinking hot chocolate at her age... so much like a little kid._

They were sitting in the lobby of the Night Class dorms while Chou was sitting on one couch and Hanabusa was doing the same across from her. He had waited until she finally calmed down and listened to her story, preparing a box of tissues and a few blankets from his room beforehand.

"Look, here's what I think..." he started to say.

"What?"

"I think... you should dump him."

"No way!"

The answer came more forcefully and was louder than the two of them anticipated; mostly on Hanabusa's part. Chou sighed and started to lightly scratch at the mug's outer surface, "I mean... I still love him so much... If I didn't then why did I started crying?"

Silence fell like a sudden blanket of snow, muffling them and making it hard to breathe. The two avoided eye contact as they started to feel awkward, regretting how they talked to each other.

"Um... about them... Yuuki and Zero..." Chou trailed off.

"U-Uh, yeah?"

"While I was gone for a year, trying to fix the problems around the Suzuki family, I mean, my family... How were they?"

"What do you mean, how-" Aidou cut himself off, flashbacks started to engulf his mind. He shook his head, desperate to make them go away and grinned, "Nothing happened. They were just friendly, as usual."

"I see... Then I was wrong to mistrust him," Chou smiled, her grip on her cup relaxing. The look on her face softened with relief, and when Aidou saw this, he wanted to bite off his own lying tongue.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"What happened between you and Kiryuu before you left?" He ventured, feeling guilt for being so nosy at the same time.

"Same... nothing special," she replied. "I'm just worried..."

"About what?"

"My mom used to say that all humans or those with human hearts, are attracted to demons at first, but they stray off and become attached to the angels in the end," Chou said.

Hanabusa blinked and asked, "What do you mean?"

Chou didn't answer and she got up, pulling on her shirt that had been lying on the side for a while. She had been draped with thick blankets the whole time.

"Nothing.." she muttered softly and quietly left the building.

* * *

Yuuki paced back and forth in her dorm room, clutching the glass vial with the rare rose that Kaname had given her as a present. Her head was throbbing from the overflow of thoughts and she stopped her feverish pacing and crouched down, covering her head. She gripped at the long strands of her hair so hard that her nails dug scars into her palms. Yuuki Kuran sighed and flung herself on her bed, stuffing her face into a pillow.

_Argh... why did I do that?_ Yuuki thought. _It's Chou and Zero who are together... I have to leave Zero alone, but I got jealous and went in Chou's way again... And this time, she got hurt!_

A weak, yet stinging pain pulsed from the light scratches on her cheek. She touched it with her fingers and winced, feeling the poison slowly digging deeper into her system. _I have to stop being so spoiled and wait for Kaname-senpai to come back... wherever he is..._

Yuuki climbed out of her bed and sighed as she headed out of her room with heavy steps. She made her way to the headmaster's room and before she could open the door, Zero zipped right past her. She looked back and forth from the door when he came from and to where he was heading, confused and startled.

"Zero!?" she called out.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"Where are you going?"

"Have you seen Chou?" Zero asked, ignoring her question.

"No, why?"

Again, Zero ignored her and somehow, inside, she began to feel a twinge of envy. _Only if Kaname-senpai were here... he would be treating me with this much attention... What's so special about Chou!?_

Yuuki gasped and bit her lip, not believing what she had just admitted. _No... I don't hate Chou... no way..._

_ But you want her to disappear, don't you? _A voice snickered from within her emotions.

_No... No, I DON'T!_

_ She's so spoiled... always stealing the spotlight... you know that, don't you?_

"Stop it!" Yuuki screamed out loud.

"Yuuki!" Zero ran to her side with a worried look reflecting on his purple eyes. "Are you alright?"

Relief flooded throughout the girl and she smiled. "I'm fine... it's nothing," she replied.

Zero nodded, a bit of a faraway look appearing in his gaze and he said, "Yuuki, I've been thinking..."

"Yuuki~!" Kaien Cross called out, stumbling out of his office.

"Yes?" she demanded.

"Kaname is here! He just arrived!"

"K-Kaname-senpai!?" Yuuki exclaimed, her whole face brightening with delight. "I have to go see him!" She turned and took the shortest route, the window, and jumped out to the ground where she started to run at top speed.

"Eh~! That's dangerous, jumping out the window like that..." Cross trailed off.

Zero clenched his fists and dashed after her.

"Ah! Geez... the young ones are so lively... it's like they will never grow old or die..." the headmaster sighed.

* * *

Blood splattered on the ground.

Chou coughed heavily as she collapsed onto her knees, her whole body shaking. She covered her mouth with her hands, quivering as her own blood stained it even more. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her face rapidly, not giving her a second to wipe them off. She continued to hack and sputter red until she had to use her trmebling hands for support , keeping her from crumbling completely. _It's my 18th year..._ She thought. _I don't have much time left... my body is so weak... so faible..._

Footsteps came closer as a long shadow lengthened until it covered Chou's body. She looked up at the figure and her eyes widened as her lips quivered, too shocked for words.

* * *

"K-KANAME-SENPAI!" Yuuki called out as she ran to the gates of the academy's grounds. She stopped as soon as she saw who was there and her lower jaw dropped open.

Zero soon caught up with her, panting heavily as he too, looked up to see who it was.

"No.. way..." She gasped.

* * *

"You've grown old, Chou Suzuki... no..." the man greeted, mouthing the last words of his sentence.

The whites of her eyes grew more visible as the man walked closer towards Chou. She clenched her shaking hands, begging them silently to stop and veil her fright. She managed a twisted smile as she glared up at him.

"Kaname Kuran... You've finally come."

From far away, in a far corner of a town, a wailing cry unheard by the persons at Cross Academy pierced the air. The owner of that cry would be the one who would change everything.

* * *

**Teehee! Thanks for reading! Hope to see you soon! Please review! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: Shizuka

"Ichijo-senpai!" Yuuki greeted. She ran over to the blonde vampire.

Zero rubbed his forehead, thinking, _So it wasn't Kuran... Then what did that idiot Headmaster mean?_

Takuma Ichijo chuckled, "Long time no see, Yuuki-chan! How are you and Kaname doinng?" he looked over at Zero and said, "Nice to see you too, Kiryuu-kun."

"We were supposed to meet Kuran here but apparently he's either somewhere else or he didn't arrive yet," Zero replied for her.

"It's Kuran-sama to you, you lowly level E," A voice snarled.

Yuuki and Zero looked down next to Ichijo to see a young boy in noble clothing with neat red-brown hair. He gave a slight bow to Yuuki.

"I have always been wanting to meet you, Yuuki-sama. I have heard about you from Ichijo. I am Sora Hayashi and I am of aristocratic rank. I assume you know my late brother, Ryuu?"

"You're Ryuu's little brother? How cute!" Yuuki squealed. "Nice to meet you, Sora-kun!"

"Sora... kun?" He cringed a bit.

"Yuuki," a soft voice called out her name.

Zero clenched his fists as soon as he heard the voice, hating everything about it, especially the owner. His eyes narrowed into a glare, he turned around to see Kaname Kuran... with Chou right next to him. Yuuki also turned around with an expression of extreme happiness, and then her face fell as soon as she saw the half blood standing next to her lover.

The same thought crossed Zero and Yuuki's mind: _Why is she standing next to him? Don't they mutually hate each other?_

"K-Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki greeted him with a smile, "Where have you been?" She ran over to him to give him a quick hug.

"Kaname-sama," Sora bowed to him before approaching Chou. "Chou-sama, have you waited long?"

"Nope, not at all..." Chou shook her head and seperated herself from Kaname, avoiding eye contact with Zero. She turned to Ichijo, "Nice seeing you again, Takuma-pyon."

"Eh... and I keep telling you not to call me that..." Ichijo sighed with a soft laugh.

Kaname hugged Yuuki back before glancing over at Chou, who grinned in return.

"About your proposal... we'll talk about it later, Kuran-san," she said. With that, she left them, Takuma and Sora accompanying her.

_What's up with her? What does she mean, proposal? No... No way! _Yuuki thought. She stared up at her lover with a pouty face, her eyes full of suspicion. Kaname only chuckled and replied to her mental question, "It's nothing romantic, Yuuki. Just business."

"Eeh... really?"

"Really," He nodded. Kaname blinked rapidly for a moment before lightly touching the tiny scratch on her cheek with his fingertips. Self-conscious, Yuuki pulled away, her face flushed. "What happened? Who hurt you, Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

"It's nothing, Kaname-senpai, I just had a dispute with Chou..."

The pureblood did not say anything and only gazed down at the girl with worried eyes. He reached his hands out to her again when the sound of a shot rang in the air. Startled, Yuuki did a little jump before turning to see Zero with his gun pointed at the ground. A thin line of smoke protruded from the opening of the Bloody Rose; evidence of the released bullet.

"Oh, sorry," Zero muttered, "I just thought I had to let you guys know that we should go back inside. It's cold out here, you know."

"Mm... ah, you're right!" Yuuki giggled nervously before running up to him, completely abandoning Kaname's caring hand. She looked back and smiled, "Let's go inside and see the Headmaster, Kaname-senpai!"

"Uhn... yeah..." Kaname Kuran nodded and started to follow them, his gaze fixed on both Yuuki and Zero.

_"Just before we go see them, let me tell you something," Chou said, wiping the blood from her mouth using a handkerchief._

_ Kaname stared at her silently, waiting for her to continue._

_ "Yuuki and Zero... they've gotten closer during your absence. It grew worse while I was away. I have no idea what point they're at, but watch them carefully... They're hiding something for sure."_

The pureblood clenched his fists as he remembered Chou's words, now knowing what she meant. Still, he could only glare at them while Yuuki showed her angelic smile to a man other than himself.

* * *

"Chou-sama," Sora said, supporting himself on one knee as he lowered his head in a bow. The three of them, Chou, Ichijo, and Ryuu's little brother were in Chou's dorm room.

"It has been a while, Sora," she said. "About Ryuu..."

"You do not need to worry about it, Chou-sama. I am proud of my brother for dying in the line of duty, no matter how idiotically he left this earth."

"Anyways, Chou-chan, about the topic we were discussing around a year ago..." Ichijo cut in. He was sitting on the bed and gazing up at the girl while he talked.

"Are you taking care of him properly?" Chou asked.

"If you mean the child, he is in perfectly good care. We would not mistreat an infant of the Shizuka clan, even if you do not use the name, Chou-sama," Sora replied.

"I can't believe a member of the Shizuka family is still alive.. in the blood," Takuma Ichijo commented.

"That's right... as Hiou Shizuka's relative, I have to make sure to keep up with my pride and fulfill the wishes of my clan. Even if I have to go against Kaname Kuran," Chou muttered. "I also have to keep my other... alternative name hidden from the others."

"Please, I, as Ryuu Hayashi's replacement, will be your guard and servant. Order me as you wish, Chii Shizuka-sama," Sora grinned.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short... ^_^"**


	5. Chapter 5: Aoi

"Still confident?" Chou asked Kaname Kuran with a smirk. They were in his room; Chou Suzuki stood while the pureblood rested in his chair behind the desk.

He picked up the black queen from the chessboard displayed in front of him and twirled it around in his hand. The half-blood took his silence as a "yes".

"You really hate admitting things to me, don't you?" she muttered as she walked over to the windows and gazed at the night sky.

"What about you, Chii Shizuka? Is your child doing well? Does the father know about his existence?"

Chou gently placed her hand on the arm of his chair and said, "I would prefer that you don't speak of my other name so freely. Even if you are a pureblood, I have the Shizuka clan behind me."

Kaname gripped the black chess piece in his hand and smiled. "I wouldn't dare try to oppose you," he assured.

"Really? When you look at me with such malice? Besides," She reached down and pried the queen from his fingers, "You owe me for killing my cousin, Hiou Shizuka... Maybe we'll be even... when I slice the pretty neck of your lover, Yuuki."

"If you do that, the head of your son will be dropped at your feet... by me."

"You really are different when it comes to her... The rumors are true," Chou sighed. "I'll let the matter drop... for now. It's about time for me to leave."

"You still haven't mentioned the proposal I offered you this morning... It seems like time is running out," Kaname said.

She placed the black queen right in front of the white king and growled, "Like I'll ever agree to a deal with you!" Chou quickly left the room.

Kaname Kuran picked up the chess piece that was just moved and found a deep crack on the side.

* * *

"That human boy was supposed take care of him while we were away! Where has the young master gone!?" Sora snarled as he rushed down the staircase of the Moon Dorm. He was given permission from the headmaster to temporarily stay there. He is supposedly underage, so he was not able to stay in the academy as a full fledged student. "Only if Ichijo got up early enough to help me! He's so lazy!"

Sora quickly opened the door of the dark dormitory and jumped away in surprise. He let go of the handle to rub his eyes, blinded by the sudden morning sunlight. One day had passed since he and Takuma Ichijo arrived at Cross Academy to look for Chou Suzuki. Sora Hayashi muttered, "I wish I were back in my room, hidden from the sunlight, too..." and pulled the door open again, dashing outside._ However, I must get this over with without Chii, no, Chou-sama knowing! Alright, so that human boy said that he was traveling in the town nearby when he stopped to stare at some lingerie and forgot all about the young master... That lustful fool! _Sora shook his head in annoyance and sped off to the town, ignoring the surprised looked of the Day Class students.

* * *

"So, what did we skip class for again?" Zero demanded in a bored tone.

"For our date, silly!" Chou giggled and lightly slapped his arm, "We always skip class anyways, so let's put that free time to some use!"

He looked around with blank eyes, staring at the hustling people and the shops with colourful signs. Zero Kiryuu tilted his face up to the sky, noticing the dark clouds from afar and muttered, "It's going to rain soon..."

"Hey, Zero! Try this on!" Chou suggested and lifted up a smoky grey trench coat from a rack outside a store. He glanced down at it and shook his head. The girl frowned and put it back, looking around for something else. She pulled out a navy blue jacket and held it up. Again, Zero rejected it and Chou hung it back with a sigh. "I get it..."

"Hm?"

She slid her hand down his arm with a wink, "You want to get to the hot and steamy stuff already, don't you?"

"What are you talking about? You're crazy to think that we'll do it in the morning," Zero said and shrugged her off. "Besides, aren't you mad at me about a few days ago?"

"I'm over it," Chou replied and hugged his arm, "Wanna try out some cakes? I know a good place nearby..."

"Nope."

"Then let's go to a hotel."

"Hell no!"

"Then what do you want to do!?"

He sighed as he looked down at her, having the feeling that his girlfriend will burst into tears any second. Zero knew that Chou didn't mean any of those perverted jokes and the reason why she was so clingy was because Kaname Kuran came back for Yuuki... meaning that Yuuki didn't need him anymore. He said, "I know that you're acting like this because Kuran is here and Yuuki is busy with him, but... it's not the time..."

"What do you mean, it's not the time? I love you, Zero! Can you please stop thinking about her and look at me for once!?" Chou shouted, tears of rage welling up in her eyes.

_Yup... knew this would happen..._ Zero thought to himself, already feeling the curious gazes of passing people on him. Their argument was already attracting unwanted attention. He grabbed Chou's wrist and led her away into the darker streets of the town, where they could be alone.

"Wait, Zero! Stop! It hurts!" she squeaked faintly, trying to wrench her arm away from him. However, he didn't let go until they were well away from the busy streets. As soon as Chou felt his grip loosen, she slapped his hand away and massaged her sore wrist.

"Chou... I'm sorry, but..." Zero breathed in deeply, "About Yuuki, I can't forget about her... You were right."

"I won't let you..."

"What?"

"We are not going to break up!" Chou yelled, clenching her fists. She knew that with her own mouth, she told him that it was alright for him to end it with her, but she couldn't help it. "I don't want to break up, Zero! I finally got over my fear of men because of you and I love you so much! What happened to the days when we were so happy together?! I thought you actually cared about me! Besides, there's somebody out there, somebody who needs our relationship to stand more than anything..."

"I'm sorry, Chou..."

"I.. I-I'll kill her! I'll kill Yuuki Kuran! Did you know? Half-bloods were created to kill off purebloods and help vampire hunters grow stronger than them-" Her words were cut off when Zero's hand roughly slapped the side of her face, causing her to stumble back. Tears streaming out of her eyes, she collapsed onto her knees, holding the side of her face tenderly. "I didn't mean it... I-I d-didn't..." she stammered.

Zero stepped away from her, the hand that had hit her trembling. He stared down at it, not believing what he had just done. _What... What did I do? Why... She did nothing wrong! I knew she didn't mean it... but..._

"D-Does... does my existence really mean nothing to you at all? What about that night a few years ago, before I left? What did my life mean to you then?" Chou sobbed softly.

"Chou... I-"

"Ma...ma!" A gurgling voice cooed from behind him. A baby boy that looked around six months old was crawling over to them at the speed of a panicking turtle. He flailed his short plump arms as he tried to move faster, not noticing the heavy atmosphere. He wore a baby blue bodysuit that had splashes of mud and dirt from rolling around in the streets. The child had jet black hair and round purple eyes. "Ma...ma!" he squealed again.

"Why is a baby here, of all places?" Zero muttered, turning towards him. As soon as the infant saw Zero's cold dark face, his gurgle turned into a wail.

"Don't... Don't touch him!" Chou warned, quickly jumping to her feet. She forced her way to the child as fast as she could and picked him up, cuddling him in her arms. "Don't cry, Aoi, don't cry..." she whispered. _Why is he here?! He should be safe in Sora's care, not wandering around in a place as dangerous as this!_

"What's going on, Chou? How do you know that kid?" Zero growled.

"That's because he's mine," she replied in a soft voice as she stroked Aoi's black tufts of hair. The crying stopped almost immediately and the baby happily tugged at his mother's shirt.

"Yours?"

"And his father.. isn't you. He was a better person than who you are right now," Chou snarled back.

"What... You...! I don't care about you anymore!" He yelled and left her, rage boiling up inside of him.

A single tear slid down the girl's right cheek and Aoi wiped at it, then giggled, amazed by the wetness. He stuck his wet fingers in his mouth and immediately spat it out, starting to cry. He didn't expect the tear to be so salty. Chou smiled sadly and lightly hugged Aoi. "'Anymore'... that's what he said. At least he used to care about me," she breathed, slowly breaking into sobs.

* * *

**I'm sorry Zero fangirls... he's kind of OOC in my fanfiction... _ _"**


	6. Chapter 6: Half-Blood History

**_All italics are from Zero's point of view! ^^_**

* * *

_I practically tore my jacket off in frustration as soon as I entered my dorm room before I collapsed onto my bed. I rubbed my forehead with my fingers, wishing for the annoying pain to go away. I could still see Chou's angered and hurt expression in my head. Maybe I was too harsh on her. No, I wasn't... it was all her fault for prying into my private life... or maybe..._

_The taste of blood. I quickly clambered over to the sink and rinsed my mouth before inspecting the wound. I had bitten my own lip. Teaches me right for being short tempered. Yuuki would scold me for... Wait, what? I stared at my own reflection in the dirty mirror; a look of surprise stared back at me. Maybe Chou __**is**__ right... I think about Yuuki way too much. But I'm not the only one who did wrong here... that kid... What had she been doing during the time that she was gone? Is it a lie that her goal was to find out about the past of her kind and settle matters about her family?_

_The child... he had purple eyes and black hair... tch... the black hair is definitely from Chou. But who's the father? I still can't believe she would betray me... Anyways, I should apologize and try to talk it out with her. I sighed and stepped away from the mirror and dived into my mattress once more. I glanced up at the tiny window to see that it was still light outside. I wonder what Chou's doing right now..._

_Before I could even get a wink of rest, a sharp knock on my door brought me sliding out of my bed again. I trudged over to the door and opened it up a bit; just enough so that I could see the intruder. I glared out the crack to see Yuuki's never-losing-brightness smile making me want to slink back into the darkness. Before I could ask why on earth she was in the boy's dorm, she grabbed my sleeve. I stared down at her hand on my shirt before glaring up at her again. I could tell there was a puzzle expression on my face because she chuckled a bit._

_"I want to talk to you about something," she said, "May I go in?"_

_Great, she prepared a lecture for me about skipping class. Just the best way to make my day so much better. Even though I knew that I would probably not listen to half of what she would say, I let her inside my room. I had a strong pang of guilt attack my gut as soon as Yuuki took one step into my dorm. What would Chou think? No, wait... It didn't matter anymore. We are over anyways._

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here, Chou-chan," a brown haired boy walked over to her with light steps as soon as Zero was out of sight.

The half-blood shifted Aoi securely in her arms before wiping her tears. "I had a feeling that you were alive all this time. I was a fool to think you would let yourself die so easily," she muttered, not even bothering to look back at him. She already knew who he was.

"Well, I guess," he shrugged, "I didn't really want to be saved, especially by a kid. And I didn't like hiding like a coward either. Speaking about kids..."

Chou glanced over at him and smiled, "You've changed quite a bit. A vampire now, aren't you?"

"Changing subjects, are we? You've gotten crafty, Chou-chan... What was your other name again? Anyways, yeah, the brat made me one two days ago. I'm still getting used to all this supernatural stuff."

"How... How were you able to survive, Kei?"

Kei laughed, "You know already, don't you? It's that kid's power or ability whatever you call it-"

Blood spurted out of his mouth before he could say anything more and he looked down to see Chou's hand embedded into his chest. He grinned and croaked, "You know... we could've talked... for a bit more..."

The girl lightly pressed Aoi's head to her chest so that he wouldn't see the bloodshed and she twisted her hand, feeling a warm throbbing mass on her palm. More blood splattered onto the ground.

Noticing Chou's protective action, Kei said, "You... you're really a... mother now? You... can't... hide the blood... from him... your kid.. forever... you know..."

"Sorry, I don't like speaking to beings I hate... and you just happen to be the third person I despise the most," she muttered and ripped her arm out of his chest, causing his body to fly back in a shallow arc before turning into dust. Chou glanced down at her child to see that he had been sleeping amidst the violence and she sighed in relief. She raised her bloody arm to see that the poison in her nails had already started to decompose Kei's heart.

Chou dropped the organ and grinded it with the sole of her boot as soon as it hit the ground. Kicking it aside, she turned towards the direction of Cross Academy.

"Time to meet the traitor."

* * *

_"Hey, Zero..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why did you skip class!?" Yuuki yelled, flailing her arms._

_I gave her my "what-the-heck-look" and sighed, crossing my arms across my chest. I looked around, trying to find something else to focus on. The bed, dirty floor, cracked mirror, sink, shadows... and more shadows._

_"Did something happen between you and Chou? I noticed she skipped class too, but didn't come back yet..."_

_I just turned away, not really feeling like talking anymore. Before I could get the smallest chance to escape, Yuuki called out to me._

_"Zero, did.. did you break up with Chou-chan? Why? You two seemed so happy together..."_

_As soon as she said those words, I could feel her naivety and slyness start to disgust me. I know she had turned strange after she became a filthy pureblood, but still... she changed way too much. Is she really the girl I became so attached to?_

_"It's none of your business," I snarled. I desperately wanted to leave... now._

_Seeming to be aware of my temper starting to rise, Yuuki shook her head, "Anyways, that's not really what I wanted to talk about. I want to talk about Chou... and the half-bloods in general."_

_I blinked rapidly, suddenly interested. Half...bloods?_

_"I tried to research about them in Cross Academy's library, but there wasn't a single book about half-bloods or anywhere else... so... I kinda sneaked into Kaname-sama's room."_

_I gave her an unamused look, trying to tell her to continue onto the actual information._

_"I found out that... Half-bloods were the first ever vampire slayers. Their prowess, speed, and longevity of life helped them create the first hunters... and breeding with humans lead to the types of slayers we have now. Before the true era of the vampire slayers started, there was a war between the half-bloods. One half, the to-be hunters, sided with the humans, whereas the other half sided with the purebloods."_

_"But... Why? Why would the half-bloods side with the vampires?""  
_  
_"That's because..."_

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"To pick up my kid," Chou bluntly replied as she trudged over to Ichijo Takuma. He was holding the sleeping Aoi in his arms.

"You smell of blood... vampire blood."

She turned towards the speaker and said, "Then you probably know what happened... Kuran."

Kaname turned away from the windows and muttered, "So you did murder that vampire and his master..."

"Wait a minute, you mean you found out about Sora and Kei...?" Ichijo trailed off.

"That's right. I was a fool for being deceived by that traitor. He begged for his life, saying that he was merely interested about the man who killed his brother, Ryuu. Sora's ability of illusion tricked me until the very end. I remembered after I slayed him that Ryuu never had a brother. He was an only child. Besides... what are you doing here, Takuma?"

"I was just talking with Kaname here, like the old days!" he chuckled in reply.

"Kuran, I accept your proposal," Chou announced, slowly approaching him. "Like that time hundreds of years ago, I will fight by your side as your half-blood servant. I will remake the contract with you. However, you will provide me with life and protect Aoi."

* * *

_"The half-bloods each had their own pure-blood master, whom they make a contract with. Unless the pure-blood is killed, they must obey their every command. And if the half-blood dies before their master and the pure-blood lives long enough, the servant will reincarnate and return to him," Yuuki explained._

* * *

"Agreed. Then, I will give you your first command," Kaname said.

Chou winced as she felt something being carved into the back of her hand. She looked down to see that the pureblood was no longer in front of her, but at her side, the blood from the cut he just made on his finger shifting to etch his symbol into her skin.

"You will not kill Yuuki, or even have any intentions of hurting her," he commanded.

Chou slowly knelt on the floor and took one of his hands into hers. She lightly kissed it and said, "Yes... master."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy! 8D**


End file.
